His Worth
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: “Why do you choose him?...You’re all perfect! You all fit with each other and complete each other in the group...he's stupid and clumbsy and... AU, Language, hinted ShonenAi


**Hey**

**This is a one story my new Karasu muse gave me…Kuwabara wasn't too happy with some of the stuff I have in this story…but he and I hope that you all will get a different perspective on my fav carrot top .**

**Now I was thinking about this story today, knowing I needed to finish it. However, I ran into a dilemma. I love Kuwabara and I was having problems with seeing how anyone would hate Kuwabara. He has sooo many people that hate him and bash him that it's ridiculous. I wasn't able to understand it…until now! I now know WHY people do not like Kuwabara…and it makes me love him even more . It was what I love him for that makes a lot of Kuwabara bashers hate him…and I know once I say it I will be flamed by a LOT of people, but I KNOW its true…**

**I love Kuwabara because he reminds me of me…and that is why a lot of people loathe him. They don't want to be reminded of how imperfect they are and of their flaws.**

**A lot of people love Kurama because he's perfect and that is what they want to be like. Now I know I'm going to get flamers who will say: **

_That's not true! I love him because he's nice and sexy and smart!_

**That's true, but it's also because he's the 'perfect' man. He is every girl's fantasy guy, someone who is beautiful and smart. There is no one who is perfect, and I've heard this argument before too: **_'_

_He's not perfect! He has a dark past and suffers for it and all that.'_

**True, but Shuuichi is the 'perfect' son. He's even perfect with his dark past. He was the leader of a gang of bandits who always got what they went after, though there were a few raids that didn't work. He lost a close friend (or lover to most people's views) which made him value those that are close to him. To me, he still sounds perfect, no matter how dark his past was, it always turned out fine for him in the end.**

**Yusuke is another excuse. He isn't a hanyou. The translators messed that up. He's a full demon. His demon blood awoke later in the show so he's not considered human. Now he's not perfect at all, and is even more of the comedy relief then Kuwabara is, but he is loved, but he's the main character and the story focuses on him more. He's one of those characters who you just can't help but love because everyone knows those perverted guys that are just cute and are still great guys. He's another guy that is a man after everyone's own heart….I admit, when I first watched the show, Yusuke was my favorite character. It wasn't until the third episode when they really introduce Kuwabara when I fell for him . But the reason why I loved Yusuke was because he was a sweet heart and loving and had that danger about him that got you interested.**

**That is the reason people do not like Kuwabara, because they do not want to be constantly reminded that they are not perfect and that they have areas that they need to work on, but what truly bothers a lot of people about him is the fact that he doesn't give the excuse that he is human and that he can't help not being perfect. He improves him self and knows that it's not because he's human, but it's because he has areas to work on and he does. That gets people off. They don't want to watch him improve or not make excuses for him self and show that he can do more, that he can be whatever and do whatever he wants or can become what his dreams are because of the faith he has in him self and because he doesn't except failure.**

**That is why I love him, because he isn't perfect and he's like a normal guy, though he's more like the fifties guy because of his good manners towards girls; other then his sister, and has morals that are considered 'old fashioned'. I'm looking for a guy like that; someone who isn't perfect yet doesn't give up on his dreams and tries even though he might not be able to reach his goal.**

**So I hope that you guys flame me because I don't take that personally; but more as a complement because I know I struck a nerve and hopefully will learn from this story that we should learn from Kuwabara and try and follow his example. Next time you watch the show with him in it ((I say that because the fourth season only has flashbacks of him in it)) that you take a good hard look at him and you might have your eyes open.**

**Thanks for reading this and if you made it to this point I hope you enjoy the story hahaha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or the character; I do own Sarah and if you want to borrow her, you may; just ask first…I am also not making a profit from this story; only trying to show from the guys' prospective of how they need and respect Kuwabara .**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He couldn't move. No matter how many times the nurses and doctors told him visiting hours were over, he just wouldn't move from his best friend's side. 

Yusuke Urameshi sat in a chair next to the hospital bed. In the bed was his best friend Kazuma Kuwabara.

"DamXn it…damXn you and your stupid honor code…why didn't you fight back…who cares if she was a girl…you shouldn't have let her beat you up like this…" Yusuke said.

He rested his head on top of his hands that gently held his friend's limp one.

"Yusuke…"

Yusuke sighed as he heard the calm Kurama enter the room, concern in his voice.

"Did they find her?" Yusuke asked, not moving from his position.

"Yes. Koenma has her in spirit world's interrogation room." Kurama said.

"Heh…figures Koenma would have a room like that…" Yusuke snorted, trying to lighten the mood, though it didn't help.

"Come on. Hiei's waiting for us in spirit world. He seems to be affected by this too…" Kurama said, looking sadly at the sight of his comrade who lay unconscious on the hospital bed, while his other comrade was disappearing over the one unconscious.

'_Oh Kuwabara-kun…_' Kurama thought as he looked at the IV that was sticking out of Kuwabara's left arm.

He had three broken ribs, a concussion from being beaten over the head several times, had his left leg broken in three spots and his right arm was in a cast.

"She really did a number on him, huh?" Yusuke asked, his head now up, though his focus was on his best friend's bandaged face.

Kurama nodded.

"It appears so."

"Why?...That's all I want to know….why…why Kuwabara? What did he do to her?" Yusuke asked, turning around with his sad brown eyes to look at Kurama.

Kurama sighed and walked up to Yusuke, resting his hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm not sure Yusuke…but maybe you should ask her those questions." Kurama said, looking at Yusuke with a slight smile.

Yusuke sighed and nodded.

He gave one last look to his slumbering friend, and a gently squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry buddy…we'll figure out this mess…I promise you…" Yusuke said, before standing up and walking out of the room.

In Spirit World

"Where's that bitXch!" Yusuke shouted as soon as he came into Koenma's office.

"I'm gonna kill her, and don't tell me I can't cause she's human or some stupid shit like that! What she did to Kuwabara is unforgivable! I don't care what her excuse is she didn't have to do that to him!" Yusuke growled.

"Calm down. You spazzing out is not going to help Kuwabara." Koenma said, sighing, as he, in his teenage form, slowly walked up to Yusuke.

Yusuke was about to protest when Hiei stopped him.

"Shut up. We're getting no where just standing here. Let's find out why she attacked Kuwabara and then deal with her punishment after words." Hiei said, his face calm, though his eyes showed his feelings.

He wanted to slice the woman into a million pieces for doing what she did to Kuwabara. He thought Hiei had said time and time again how much he loathed the '_oaf_' as he referred to him as on a daily basis. However, he held some respect for the human, mostly because of his honor code and bravery that surpassed many human's he had met in his life time.

Yusuke looked at Hiei and realized Kurama was correct when he said it was effecting the little fire demon as well. Yusuke sighed and ran his fingers through his slicked back black hair.

"Alright, I'm calm now…so where is she?" Yusuke asked, turning a serious look to Koenma.

Koenma took out a remote and pushed a blue button.

"She right in that room." He said.

The three turn to one way see through mirror, like the kind they use in the police station or in cop shows. On the other side was a girl, who looked to be in her teens probably around 17 at the most. She was medium height standing at 5'6", two inches shorter then Yusuke. (**Note: See A/N at bottom**)

She had brown eyes and brown hair that was tied back into a high pony tail. She looked pretty ordinary, though beautiful. She was medium built and looked as if she was strong, possibly a fighter. She wore hip hugger jeans that were a dark navy blue color and a black sleeveless shirt that fit nicely to her body. She wore black boots that were hidden under her pant legs.

"Are we going in?" Kurama asked, not taking his eyes off the woman who seriously hurt one of his dearest friends; just watching as she sat in the chair with a dreamy look in her eyes that reminded him of the girls back in high school.

"No. I think we should watch her for a bit and see if she can give us some ideas about how she acts." Koenma said, walking up to the window and ready to lip a switch to let them listen in on what she was saying; only starting to talk out loud to her self a few seconds ago.

Koenma waits until the three boys are next to him, looking into the room, before throwing the switch that would help clear up some if not most of this mess.

In the Room

"Man…I wonder when I'll get to see that hot red head, Kurama…or Yusuke….even a glance that that sexy fire demon Hiei would be great…" the girl said, sighing.

She rested her elbows on top of the table and rested her head on top of her hands, looking dreamily out into space.

"Then again, Koenma in his teenage form is pretty sexy…too bad Kuwabaka isn't as hot as the rest of the guys…but then again he's too stupid. Heh…couldn't even defeat a girl half his side, talk about weak." She snickered, remembering how she easily over came the 6'5" teen.

She leaned back in her chair, and placed her hands behind her head, while resting her boots on top of the chair.

"Yup…he's too weak to be on the team…they should get rid of him, he lonely slows them down and annoys them with his stupid questions." The girl sighed and closed her eyes.

"But I guess they need some entertainment to pass the time while on those missions, and he is a good comedy relief, I'll give him that much but that's it." She said.

She yawned and stretched.

"Where are they? I thought I was going to meet the famous Team Urameshi, minus the doofuses…" she said, snickering to her self about her joke.

"Oh well, I'll just take a nap or something…mmmm….another Kurama dream and Youko…." She purred as she closed her eyes and rested her head on top of the table, her arms folded underneath to give her some cushion.

Outside the Room

"That bitXch! I'm gonna kill her! How could she say that about Kuwabara! How could she even think that…though she does have pretty good taste…but that's not the point!" Yusuke growled, though smiled at the fact the girl thought he was just as hot as Kurama, which in his opinion was something.

"You are quite correct Yusuke….about what she did to Kuwabara and her taste of men, but we have a serious problem here." Koenma said, also happy that he was considered sexy.

'_I should stay in this form more often_.' Koenma thinks to himself.

"Hmph. She's just a bitXch, if you ask me. All those reasons she listed are not good enough excuses attacking him as she did." Hiei snorted, not liking such a low life as her was attracted to him.

"I agree with Hiei. She had no excuse according to what we just heard however I think we should ask her directly what her reasons for attacking Kuwabara were instead of jumping to conclusions. We're not sure if he involuntarily hurt her in some way." Kurama said, though he doubted that was the case; beside he had a bad feeling he was attacked just because of what she had just listed.

"Kurama, you know daXmn well that Kuwabara couldn't even involuntarily hurt a fly! It's gotta be something else…I mean…who would beat someone else up as bad as she did just because they think a person is ugly or even stupid? I mean come on, it's just ridiculous, you know?" Yusuke said.

"You're right about that Yusuke, but some people, especially girl, tend to favor certain qualities in a guy, and if they don't like that guy, they display it; that rule applies with girls more so then guys." Kurama stated, having dealt with all that kind of drama back in high school. **((See second A/N at End))**

"It still doesn't make it right." Yusuke growled.

Kurama nodded, completely agreeing with the leader of the team.

"Let's say we get in there and give her a lesson in humanity?" Yusuke said, pounding his fists together with fire in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Hn." Hiei said, though he had a look that was ready to kill.

"Indeed." Kurama said, his features matching those of his comrades.

All four men were ready to face the monstrosity that had hurt their own; as Yusuke would have put it.

&In the Hospital&

A groan reached the ears of one Shizuru Kuwabara; who was sitting in a chair reading one of the hospital magazines that were dated two years ago. She peeked over the edge of the magazine and had a faint smile cross her lips as she witnessed her brother finally wake up from his 'beating'.

"So you're up. I thought you'd be out for another week with what that biXtch did." Shizuru said, turning her attention back to the magazine, now flipping the page.

A groan and something that sounded like '_fuXck off'_ came from the slowly sitting up and bandaged form of her little brother.

"Relax, before you hurt your self more then you already are."

"What…what happened?" Kuwabara said, holding his head and blinking around at his surroundings.

"She must have got you pretty good. You were beat up by a bitXch who is now in spirit world getting her asXs beat by your friend's most likely." Shizuru said, setting the magazine aside to reach into her pocket to take out a cigarette.

"You're not allowed to smoke in here!" Kuwabara shouted, but grunted from the pain and pressure he had made on his three broken ribs.

"It's not like you have someone else rooming with you, besides…"Shizuru said, lighting up her cancer stick and blowing out some smoke.

"If anything happens I'm in the right place." She said, taking another puff.

Kuwabara looked at his sister and just shook his head. There was no way getting through to her. He then realized something she had said.

"Wait…what did you say about Urameshi and the guys that involved that girl?" Kuwabara asked.

"After I walked into the house and found that bitXch holding a bat; your little league bat by the way; she ran like the little howe she was and escaped. I called the ambulance. It just so happened, that Yusuke was coming over to visit you when the paramedics arrived. He sat with you to the hospital and I told him what I knew about the entire situation. He never left your side until Kurama came in and told Yusuke that Koenma found that girl and had her in spirit world." Shizuru said, pausing to see the bewildered look that came across her brother's face.

"I bet right now Yusuke, Kurama, heXll even Hiei are tearing that bitXch apart." snickered Shizuru.

Kuwabara's eyes widened.

'I better stop them before they hurt her!' Kuwabara thought as he tried to jump out of bed, but found him fall out instead; his injuries and pain keeping him from moving too much.

"Kazuma, get back into bed. You know she deserves whatever is coming to her; and I don't give a fuXck if your honor code says for you to go and protect her. I will keep you here until they return." Shizuru said, picking up the magazine again; not even sparing a glance towards her groaning and growling brother who was now lying flat out on the ground.

Shizuru suddenly heard something and was just able to see her brother find the strength to stand and not only that, but race out of the room. Shizuru jumped out of her seat, a bit of fear coming over her at how reckless her injured brother was being.

"DamXn it Kazuma, get your asXs back here!" she shouted as she headed towards the door, however, when she reached it she saw her brother turn around a corner.

She sighed.

Not too long afterwards, she heard a sound that sounded like a squeaking of wheels that try to stop, before a crash was heard with a few curses and screams. One of which was her brother's, who had obviously caused an accident and was yelling sorry and to put it on **HER** bill.

"He thinks he can get away with this, find, he's getting a thousand lashes tonight." Shizuru said before taking another drag on her cigarette.

"Well, I better inform the troops…" she sighed, taking out her cell phone and dialing a number that she hadn't called for a while.

She waited until the one she wanted answered the phone.

"Hey Botan, it's me Shizuru, listen I wanted to call and warn you that you have a 6'5" mummy that will be running into Spirit world……yes…..yup he escaped…..uh huh….ok…..I don't care…..ok….tell me if he makes anymore trouble. Talk to you later Botan."

Back in Spirit World's Interogation Room

The girl heard the door to the room click and picked her head up from the table and looked at it. Her face brightened once she saw who came through that door.

"Yusuke! Oh my kami!" she squealed.

Yusuke glared at her and walked up to the table that separated her from him and didn't even sit down. He stood and just glared at the girl, who was now standing. Kurama was the next one to enter the room followed by Hiei and teenage Koenma, who shut the door behind him.

The girl looked as if she was about to pass out as she saw the hotties of her dream take some sort of stance around the table. Kurama was standing on the opposite side of where Yusuke was, with a critical and calculating look on his face. Hiei seemed to position him self against the wall that was behind Kurama and leaned against it, with his arms folded across his chest giving her an unreadable look. The prince of spirit world stood at the other end of the table, acting as if he was the head of the table.

She fanned her self as her face turned pink at the men of her dreams, not even realizing that they were giving her looks that were a mixture of hatred and anger.

"I can't believe it! I'm actually standing in the same room with the famous spirit world detectives!" she said excitedly.

Koenma narrowed his eyes at her and motioned her and the rest of them to sit, which they all do, except for Hiei.

"How do you even know of us, let alone Spirit World, Miss…?"

"Sarah. Sarah Zenobi." she said.

"Well Ms. Zenobi…" Kurama started but was interrupted.

"Sarah. Please call me Sarah Kura-chan." Sarah said giving him a look he had seen too much at his school to care for.

"That's Kurama, Ms. Sarah and I would like it if you would answer some questions that we have for you…" Kurama said, studying her closely.

"Yeah! For one thing, how do you know us and why did you attack Kuwabara!" Yusuke growled, clenching his fists and banging his right one on the table.

Sarah jumped and looked at him a bit confused.

"Well I know of you guys because I'm not a normal human. I have spiritual gifts my self and anyone who has powers or deals with demons have heard of the infamous Spirit Detective and his two demon allies. I my self am a fighter for humans and for demons too. Though I am hired by private companies or hired by people or even demons that are having problems and I take care of them." Sarah said a gleam in her eyes.

"So you were hired by a demon to kill Kuwabara?" Hiei said with a disgusted tone, surprising everyone that he was, for one, using Kuwabara's name for once and secondly for the way he said it.

Sarah blinked at him, before smiling and shaking her head.

"No, but if you want to hire me, Hiei, I will for free if you want?" she asked with a wink at him.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her.

"If I want the fool dead I would do it myself." He growled.

Kurama gave a disapproving look towards Hiei who snorted and returned to his unreadable face.

"So why did you attack Kuwabara? If it wasn't for money and if you weren't hired, why?" Yusuke asked, ignoring Hiei, knowing that Hiei really cared for Kuwabara because if he wasn't he wouldn't be there with the rest of them.

Sarah frowned and looked at the spirit world detective with a look that caused the four to shutter.

"Because he's a fool. He doesn't belong on such a famous team." Sarah said.

"So what? Do you think you can do better?" Koenma asked.

Sarah smiled brightly and seemed to get excited.

"Yes! I would be much better than that worthless piece of craXp…" she never finished since Yusuke stood up and slammed his fist through the table, splitting it in half.

The girl yelped at the pure power that seemed to radiate off of Yusuke.

"You bitXch! Don't you **EVER **call Kuwabara a piece of craXp you worthless piece of shiXt!" Yusuke growled, showing his canines as he did.

"Calm down Yusuke." Kurama said.

Yusuke looked over to Kurama and growled before sitting back into his chair and just sitting there, glaring at the girl. The table now gone made the tension thicker and made the girl a bit uneasy at what she was feeling yet confused all the same.

She looked at them all confused.

"I really don't see what the problem is. I was just trying to do you all a favor and take out the '_weakest link'_." Sarah said.

"Weakest link?" Kurama said stiffly.

"He maybe weak, but his weakness is what makes the rest of us stronger." Hiei said.

Sarah looked at the fire demon with a confused look.

"That makes no sense." she said.

"Hiei is right. It is because of his weakness that makes us stronger. He strengthens us with his determination to improve. He never gives up even if he has no chance of winning, he will continue to fight until he completes his goal." Kurama said.

"He's too stupid to know when he can't win! Then when he fails you have to help him and protect him. He's more in the way then helping! He can't pull his own weight and makes the rest of you pick up what he can't do!" Sarah said with an expression that showed that she still didn't understand.

"Stupid? He might be a little naïve, but stupid?" Koenma said, glaring at the girl.

"I think you're the one being stupid and maybe even ignorant. You only heard about my team from rumors, from demon's who had lived to face them or from by standers. You haven't seen my team in action for your self and yet, you're making judgments on how worthy they are to work for me?" Koenma said.

"All I'm saying is why him? I mean there are other psychics out there that you could have used who are much stronger and brighter then him." Sarah said matter of factly.

"Like you?" Yusuke said.

Sarah smiled and blushed.

"Well, I don't want to brag,** BUT** my spirit awareness and my psychical strength out rank his. What is he, low D class? I my self am an upper B class according to the rank used for demons."

"First of all, Kuwabara started out in the middle D class before he joined the team, and secondly he is in the middle A class according to our ranks used for demons. In a few years he could reach the same class as Hiei and Kurama, who are now upper A classes." Koenma said.

"Middle A class?" Sarah said in disbelief.

Koenma nodded.

Sarah snorted.

"Even as middle A class he still ends up losing his fights and being easily defeated?" Sarah snickered.

"No." Yusuke growled.

"From what I hear, he loses every single fight he's in. So why keep a weak and stupid fighter who can't even live up to his own rank, let alone his own race?" Sarah said, her voice sounding aggravated.

Yusuke stood up again and picked her up by the collar and bringing her close to his face. Sarah trembled as she looked into those fierce eyes that held fire.

"You don't know what the fuXck you're talking about! Kuwabara's won plenty of his bouts!" Yusuke growled.

"Yusuke…" Kurama started, standing up and trying to calm down his leader, who seemed like he would turn into his demon form at any moment.

"Don't say it Kurama! I know she's a human but I don't give a flying fuXck! She had no **REAL** reason for doing what she did! And all I'm gettin' is that she wanted to get rid of him so she could take his place!" Yusuke growled, never taking his anger filled eyes away from her frightened brown ones.

"B-but you don't need him, all he does is getting in the way and he isn't worthy to be with you guys…" Sarah said, shaking as she did.

Yusuke's eyes flared red as he narrowed them at her.

"He helps us outta more shiXt then you could **EVER** do. He's a **HUGE** part of this team and helps even though he doesn't have too. He's what holds us together. He's the glue that keeps us going." Yusuke growled, tightening his grip on her shirt to bring her closer.

"Kuwabara has more worth to this team…to **ME**, he's worth more than my **OWN** life. So don't you fucXking tell me what his worth to this team is, you have no clue how much I—**WE** need him." Yusuke growled, pausing to correct himself to add the rest of the team.

Sarah shook at the pure power that was emitting from Yusuke. His body seemed to glow as his grip seemed to get tighter around her collar, making her uncomfortable yet still choking her a bit.

The door slammed open, causing everyone to jump and turn towards the door. Yusuke's grip loosened as he stared at his out of breath and injured best friend stood in the doors frame.

"Kuwa—Kuwabara…" Yusuke said, dropping the girl and turning to his friend, ready to run to him and embrace him.

However the look on Kuwabara's face made him stop. His face was filled with fear and concern.

"Ura-Urameshi…" panted Kuwabara before grunted and steadied him self.

Yusuke took a step forward to help his friend.

"Kuwabara-kun, you should be in bed resting." Kurama said, also taking a step towards his comrade.

"I'm ok, really I am." Kuwabara said giving them a smile and finally catching his breath.

He stood up straight and limped forward towards the girl who was on the floor, giving him a look that was of pure hatred.

Yusuke stood in front of him, before he could reach the girl.

"Kuwabara, you should go rest. We're taking care of this bitXch, so you don't have to worry." Yusuke said.

"That's what's got me worried." Kuwabara said.

The group looked at him confused. Kuwabara sighed.

"Listen, I know I'm naïve at times and all, but you're just as much naïve as me." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke growled.

"I am not!"

"So you did know that if you seriously hurt this girl or even killed her your ass would be hunted down by King Enma?" Kuwabara said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Yusuke faltered a bit and seemed to be thinking about what Kuwabara said.

"I take that as a no." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke sighed.

"You know me, Mr. Act without Thinking…but it would have been worth it…" Yusuke said, turning his glare towards the girl.

Yusuke felt himself roughly grabbed by his collar and brought forward into Kuwabara's angry face; Kuwabara using his good arm.

"Nothing is worth gettin' yer asXs hunted down for the rest of your life, not even me…" Kuwabara said, giving Yusuke a glare.

Yusuke looked back at his best friend, before getting out of his grip.

"Stop putting your self down! You're starting to sound like this bitXch!" Yusuke said, pointing at the girl who was still giving Kuwabara a disgusted look.

"Kuwabara-kun, you are important to us. You are my friend, more like a brother. You are more important to us then our own lives." Kurama said, standing next to Kuwabara and placing a hand on his shoulder to enforce his words.

"I agree with the detective and the fox, you're important to them and the team…" Hiei said, giving Kuwabara a blank stare.

Kuwabara smiled at him.

"Oh so you can complement me when I'm not around? Why can't you complement me to my face?" Kuwabara said, causing Hiei to falter a bit.

"Huh?" Yusuke said confused as to how Kuwabara knew Hiei had complemented him earlier.

"Koenma left the screen open and I found the switch to listen in on you guys. I walked into Koenma's room to find the screen on. I saw Urameshi break the table and I heard what was said. I was surprised that what she said set you off." Kuwabara said, giving his best friend a smile.

Yusuke blinked at him and gave him a smile back.

"Well, no one messes with my best bud, but me." Yusuke joked.

Yusuke then realized something.

"Wait if you were here since I broke the table, why were you out of breath?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara blushed and scratched the back of his head with his good hand.

"Well about that, I was going to rush in when you first grabbed Ms. Sarah here when my bad leg decided to give out and caused me to fall. I knew I needed to get in here to stop you and I ran, well more limped fast over to the door." Kuwabara said.

"And that's why you shouldn't have come. You are most likely making your injuries worse." Kurama said, shaking his head, yet a smile coming on his lips.

"Yeah, well, I can't let you guys get in trouble with King Enma again, especially Mr. I Don't Think here." Kuwabara said, pointing to Yusuke.

Yusuke grinned.

"Yeah, well, I can't help it if I don't think." Yusuke said.

"How? Even now…why him?"

The group looked down to see the girl glaring at Kuwabara with hatred.

"Why do you choose him? He couldn't even make it to the room with out falling on his face, so why him? He's not like the rest of you. You're all perfect! You all fit with each other and complete each other in the group; he's just like an extra leg that isn't needed to help walk and just hinders the rest. He's clumsy, stupid, and weak and he's…" Sarah said.

"A human?" Kuwabara asked.

Sarah looked at him.

"Kurama is a human and he's perfect!" Sarah shouted, pointing at the red head.

Before Kurama could say anything Kuwabara beat him to it.

"Sure he looks human but he's not. His soul is basically a demon. He took over an unborn child in a pregnant woman and became her son. That doesn't make him human, though. His soul and everything else will always be a demon. Besides that, he's not perfect. He has his moments where he isn't perfect too." Kuwabara said.

Sarah looked up at him and growled.

"Well, Yusuke's half human and he isn't as flawed as you are! You give humans a bad name!" Sarah growled, now standing up.

Yusuke growled and was ready to take action when Kuwabara beat him to it too.

"No he's not. He's a full demon. Sure, he used to be human until the Chapter Black case, but he's not human anymore. His blood was hidden and awoke, making him a full blooded demon." Kuwabara said, looking at the girl with pity.

Sarah's face flared up even more, not wanting to be pitied by the very guy she hated. She growled and threw her right fist towards him to punch him. Kuwabara caught her by her wrist and gently but firmly held on to it. Everyone looked at him in shock, never expecting Kuwabara to defend himself, but let her hit him. Sarah looked up into his brown eyes with a shocked look and saw him giving her a stern look.

"We're human. We'll never be perfect, but that doesn't mean that we can't try to do our best. All we can do is make our selves better and be who we want to be." Kuwabara said.

Sarah looked at him with a thoughtful look. However she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You're not supposed to be like this! You're an idiot! You are the worse fighter on the team; you put your self in danger all the time and make your friend's suffer for it! You make the rest of us human's look weak!" Sarah shouted.

She started to cry, tears falling as she tried to pull away from the firm grip.

"Let go of me you oaf! Your honor code doesn't let you hurt girls!" Sarah shouted, glaring at Kuwabara, still trying to remove her hand from his grip.

"I'm not hurting you. Even if I don't hit a girl, it doesn't mean I won't defend my self. I won't attack, but I would keep away from getting beat up." Kuwabara said.

"You get beat up by your sister!" Sarah shouted.

"She's my sister. She can't do serious damage to me and I know that she won't really hurt me to the point of sending me to the hospital, so there's no point to defend my self from her." Kuwabara said.

Sarah stopped struggling and just stood there crying.

"You…you are just…you don't belong on this team…you…you just don't fit in…why can't you just disappear? Everything would be easier…" Sarah cried, lowering her head.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

Sarah sniffed.

"Because…you're…you're a disgrace to humans…you…you make us look bad…you shame us…"

"I think it's because you're like me." Kuwabara said, letting go of her hand.

Sarah gasped and stumbled backwards a bit, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Don't say that…! I'm not like you!" she cried out.

"I remind you of your self, all of the stuff that you don't want to be like. You only look at my faults and see yourself. But when you look at what I **DO** have right, you envy it and hate it. The one here that is disgracing humans is you, Ms. Sarah. Instead of learning from your mistakes and trying to improve that you need to improve, you try to be what you think you're suppose to be. You are trying to live up to what others think and set your goals too high for yourself; and they're not even real goals. They are more like what your goals are **SUPPOSE **to be like." Kuwabara said.

Sarah stood there, tears running down her cheeks.

"No…no…you're wrong…I…I am perfect…I am perfect compared to you…" Sarah said softly, sinking to the floor.

"Ms. Sarah, you should stop trying to please everyone else and learn to make your self happy by doing what you want to do. Set goals that you want for your self and not what you think others want for you, then you'll be happy. I know…I understand….you try so hard to please everyone, but if you keep doing that your heart and soul will fade away." Kuwabara said, leaning down in front of her and gently touched her shoulder with his good arm.

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and with a newer understanding.

He smiled at her gently.

"I see. I understand now…I wanted to see what I wanted to see…and thought that I was happy when I wasn't helping my self…you're right…I did envy you…I hated you for being what I am and wasn't at the same time…" Sarah said.

Kuwabara smiled and stood up, offering his good hand to her.

She looked at it and looked away.

"I don't deserve your kindness…after what I did…" she said.

She gasped as she felt her hand be taken and she was pulled up into a one armed hug by the very man who she hurt, even tried to kill. He grunted from the pain in his chest, but otherwise ignored it.

"The first step to improving your self is to accept what others give you and start to believe in who you are and what you're about." Kuwabara said lightly hugging her.

Sarah stood there, shocked for a few minutes before she hugged him back and started to sob into his chest, muffled sorrys being heard.

The group looked at the two in awe and with more respect towards their human teammate who never ceased to amaze them or teach them something about themselves. The two stayed like that for a little while longer before Sarah let go of Kuwabara and backed out of his embrace. She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand and gave Kuwabara a warm smile, who gave her an equally warm smile back.

She turned to the group and fidgeted.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for what I did to Kuwabara…I'm sorry I added baka to your name." Sarah said turning towards Kuwabara.

Kuwabara looked at her.

"Huh?" he said not understanding what she meant.

Sarah smiled and shook her head.

"I mean I called you Kuwabaka…and I'm sorry about that…" she said.

Kuwabara blinked at her and then thought about it and started to laugh.

"That's pretty clever, never heard that before. I'm surprised the shrimp hasn't used that one yet." Kuwabara said, grinning towards Hiei.

Hiei snorted but seemed to have a sliver of a smirk on his lips.

Sarah turned to Koenma and looked down.

"I'm ready to pay for what I did…" she said, closing her eyes.

Koenma looked at her.

"Hmmm…let me see…well you did seriously hurt one of my detectives and put him out for a while…and you did cause us a lot of stress to find you...not to mention I need a new table, since Yusuke broke this one...so…" he said.

"Oh come on Koenma! She apologized and Kuwabara accepted it! He's fine, give her a break!" Yusuke said.

"Oh this coming from the same person who only minutes ago wanted to tear out her neck?" Koenma asked with a raised eye brow.

Yusuke sweat dropped and his eye twitched a bit.

"Well…I mean…that was before we found out what was really going on and before Kuwabara explained this whole thing…" Yusuke said, trying to defend himself.

Yusuke sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is give her a break at least…"

Koenma looked at him.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but I have to do this." He said.

He looked back at the girl.

"I here by sentence you….to help the team on the missions. You are on probation and will be on the team until you have learned what it is like to work as one of my spirit detectives. You will start once Kuwabara's injuries are healed." Koenma said with a smile.

Sarah blinked at him.

"What?"

"I agree. It would keep her in check and possibly Kuwabara-kun could help her with her self esteem and her powers." Kurama said, seeing what Koenma's plan was.

"Great another human to annoy me." Hiei snorted, though he seemed to not mind the decision either.

Kuwabara turned to the girl and grinned.

"Welcome to the team." He said.

She was stunned and was about to say something when Kuwabara's words rang in her head.

'The first step to improving your self is to accept what others give you and start to believe in who you are and what you're about…'

She smiled.

"Thank you. I won't disappoint you…any of you and I'll do my best."

"That's all you can give." Kuwabara said with a grin.

"Ok, now that this is over, let's drag Kuwabaka here back to the hospital to get better." Yusuke grinned, happy that everything ended up well.

"Why can't ya be more original Urameshi?" Kuwabara snorted.

Yusuke grinned.

"Hey, it's too brilliant **NOT**touse!" Yusuke said, gently taking his best friend by the good hand and leading him away, half supporting him.

"Now let's get you back to the hospital before Shizuru serously kicks yer asxs." Yusuke chuckled.

Kuwabara was about to push Yusuke off of him and tell him he could walk by him self when his sister's name made him feel weak.

"ShiXt…I'm dead…" he muttered.

"Don't worry, you can handle it. Didn't you say that?" Yusuke teased.

"Yusuke's right, you did say that you were able to handle her beatings Kuwabara-kun." Kurama chuckled.

"Yeah, well…that's when I'm not already in a cast!" Kuwabara groaned.

The group exited the office, leaving Koenma and Sarah behind.

"Ms. Zenobi." Koenma said, causing the girl to look at him.

"Yes Lord Koenma?" she asked.

"I was wondering…how did you beat Kuwabara up as bad as you did?"

Sarah's head lowered in shame.

"Well, you see, when I came to his door I told him I knew about the spirit detectives and about what he was. After that, he had a serious look on his face and invited me in and had me sit on the couch. While he went to make us tea, I looked around and found his bat and…well…he turned around…I think he sensed me going to hit him, but it was kind of too late." Sarah said, not able to look at Koenma in the face.

"Well, if you don't make it as a Spirit detective you could always go out for the woman's baseball leaguage." Koenma said, making Sarah laugh.

"I was just curious at how you could mess him up as bad as you did, that's all. Now you better get going before they think you're beating me up." Koenma said, giving her a smile.

Sarah nodded and hugged him, making the prince of spirit world tense.

"Thank you…you and your team…" she said.

Koenma smiled.

"Yeah, well, I figured I needed some more help with the two morons I have." Koenma said, making Sarah laugh.

He smiled at her and watched her leave the room. He sighed and looked around.

"Well I'll need to get Jorge to clean up this room…" he then smiled.

He left the room to file more papers and get to work learning about his new spirit detective who had learned the meaning of not only the worth of his spirit detective Kazuma Kuwabara, but who learned about her own worth to her self.

**END.**

* * *

Ok…I hope you guys liked that because I worked extremely hard on this and I'm having a feeling I'm going to get flamed or something for this ending ;;; hahaha, not sure WHY but probably because of…well…how it ended ;;; So please read and review, and I hope I was able to make you guys have another look on my fav character and hopefully help you guys see things from a different angle . 

**((A/N: This is how I figure how tall each one of them are. Hiei is actually 4'11" and I know that because it said that in the show, and that's with out his hair. So what I did was calculate how tall everyone else was. Kurama I figure is around 6'. Yusuke is not much shorter then Kurama and so I figured he is 5'8", so that makes Kuwabara around 6'5". I also took in consideration the girl's height and the weapon she used, so it does fit . I'm not good in math, but I'm really good at estimating ))**

**((A/N: What I mean is girls mostly like to nick pick about other girls. We kind of have the tendency to be very nasty to each other instead of try to help one another out…I was actually watching, today actually, Chris Rock's Uncut 2004 show…Disclaimer on that ; you just never know…anyway, he brought up a good point:  
**_"If a guy has a new girl friend and introduces her to his best friend; after they leave the guy will think: Man, he's lucky; I got to get me a woman like that.If a **GIRL** has a new boy friend and introduces him to **HER **best friend; after they leave the girl will think: I want **THAT** guy."-_Chris Rock  
**Now don't get me wrong, not ALL girls act like this, but the majority are so ; So what I mean by 'judging appearances' is that girls tend to look more at that, like the saying goes: Girl's dress up for other girls))**

Later!


End file.
